1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolley wheel assembly having a housing, formed by two shells, wherein the housing has bearings for a wheel.
2. Background of the Invention
In a wheel assembly of this type disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 31 34 750, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,664, the shells of the wheel housing are made of pressed steel sheet and are then welded together. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the wheel housing must usually be replaced by a new housing when the wheel becomes worn. For many applications of such a wheel assembly, steel sheet may be unnecessarily expensive and also heavy. The steel sheet wheel housing is also generally subject to corrosion, so that the enamel coating must generally be constantly inspected and replaced.